the complete alphabet about the orange head and the strawberry lover
by caesiell
Summary: Alfabet itu bukan hanya sekedar huruf ataupun kata. Jika kau mencari cukup dalam, kau mungkin dapat menemukan banyak makna bersembunyi. Sekali lagi, rated M to be safe. shoai/?, asakaru!
1. Chapter 1

[ **Alphabet;** kumpulan huruf yang berurutan, digunakan untuk menulis dalam berbahasa ]

Tapi dalam kasus ini, mari gunakan alfabet untuk merangkum hubungan Asano dan Karma dalam berbagai dunia yang berbeda

 **Assassination Classroom Yuusei Matsui**

 **Fanfic ini Caesiellus**

 **typonya lagi petak umpet, eydnya, ooc bisa jadi. oh iya, sho-ai muncul**

 **Flames diterima!**

[ **_Abashed_** ]

Bel pintu berdenting menandakan kedatangannya dalam toko itu. Menghirup aroma kafein yang menguar di tempat itu sukses membuyar kantuknya. Asano menggosok belah tangannya, dingin malam itu memang kejam. Para pelayan toko menggeramkan _'selamat datang.'_ kearahnya, ransel atau tas selempang dilepaskan karena tahu sang manager tak suka ada yang pulang duluan. Toko itu kosong kecuali ia seorang, mungkin faktor hampir jam tutup penyebabnya. Tapi itu masalah lain, bukan sesuatu yang harus dibahas sekarang. Dia mempunyai misi yang harus diselesaikannya. Masa bodoh jika ini sudah larut malam. Masa bodoh juga dengan tatapan tajam pelayan yang kebelet ingin pulang.

" Selamat datang, ingin memesan apa?"

" _Espresso._ Ah, kalau bisa tolong tambahkan-"

Asano memang sengaja menahan kalimatnya.

" Bisa cepat pesannya? Ini sudah malam, asal kau tahu." _Barista_ berambut tomat itu melipat tangannya kesal.

" Bisa tambahkan krim? kalau bisa punyamu _."_

 _Jika kau tahu apa maksudku._

Karma tau _kok._

Dan dia jadi ingin memukul karyawan-entah karyawan atau bukan- berjas yang menyeringai itu. Ingin orang itu ketakutan sehingga ia tak mencoba menggodanya lagi.

Tapi mungkin ia tak dapat mengintimidasinya. Mengingat muka merah padam itu _sama sekali_ tidak menakutkan.

Yah.

Asano _sih,_ tak begitu peduli dengan tatapan membunuh yang dilempar _barista_ itu ketika ia memberikan _espresso_ pesanannya.

Asano membuka tutup gelasnya, mengintip melalui celah.

Tak ada krim, ia cek. Asano tersenyum.

Walau tak tau banyak tentang si rambut merah, Asano selalu terhibur akan reaksi-reaksi yang diberikan si stroberi. Padahal Asano tak tau namanya- _barista_ itu tak mengenakan _name tag_ -, apalagi sejauh tentang umurnya.

 _Yang Asano tahu._

Bahwa _barista_ itu gampang sekali dibuatnya memerah. Bukannya tak suka hal itu sih, _barista_ itu diakuinya memang manis ketika kesal dan merona begitu.

[ _ **Bachelor**_ ]

Asano tau seharusnya ia tak mabuk-mabukan di malam pelepasan kebujangannya. Besok ia akan menyalin komitmen yang tak dapat disimbolkan dengan cincin emas belaka dengan wanita yang akan mendampingi hidupnya. Singkatnya _sih,_ menikah.

Memang awalnya itu paksaan _Ayahanda tercintah,_ tapi bohong jika ia bilang ia tidak mulai tertarik dengan wanita itu. Namun, kerasionalan dan ingatan tentang kenyataan dia punya seseorang tak bisa ia ingat sekarang. Dia pasti akan menyesali ini. Ah, dia akan betul-betul menyalahkan Ren untuk memasukan alkohol ke pencernaannya. Karena mana mungkin ia akan meletakan tangannya di sekujur tubuh mantan-rival-smpnya jika bukan karena pengaruh cairan beracun itu.

Selain Ren, tolong salahkan Karma juga. Si Sialan itu yang membuatnya bernafsu begini, padahal seingatnya dirinya itu masih _lurus._ Kalau Karma tidak mengelus-ngelus _adik kecilnya-_ iya, _adik kecilnya-_ di bar ketika mereka ditinggal berdua tadi, mungkin ia tidak akan berakhir menarik Karma ke hotel murah dekat bar itu.

Patut dipertanyakan kenapa si berandal merah melakukannya, _-tidak,_ seharusnya peneliti melakukan observasi atas perilaku aneh Karma. Apa Karma hanya ingin kesenangan belaka atau dia memang _gay_? Asano tak tau. Dia juga mulai mempertanyakan kelurusannya. Kalaupun berita tentang kelurusannya tersebar, Karma sepertinya tidak akan begitu peduli. Asano sendiri sudah merasa diberkati karena tak ada yang melihatnya _begini_ dan _begitu_ dengan Karma di pojok ruangan. Bisa gawat jika seseorang melihat dan memberitahu kekasihnya.

Tapi untuk sekarang, persetan dengan semua itu.

Sekarang ia sibuk mencoba mengeluarkan suara-suara itu dari mulut Karma.

[ **_Carrot and stick_** ]

Sial.

Bisakah seseorang ingatkan kenapa Asano sudi melakukan ini?

Dia, si Asano Gakushuu. Si Prodigi. Si Ketua Osis.

Kenapa dia, si Asano yang Hebat itu, memakai baju badut karnival?

Jawabannya sebenarnya simpel, orang terbodoh sekalipun pasti tau.

Karma. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karma.

Asano menggenggam tali balon-balonnya kesal. Sedari tadi murid-murid Kununigaoka menatapnya, walau tak ada satupun yang berani bertanya kepadanya. Ini hari Senin, seharusnya ia dapat melakukan rutinitasnya menjadi murid teladan yang menawan. Oh demi bulan biru di film _smurf_ , ia hanya dapat sujud syukur ayahnya sedang bertugas di negeri Paman Sam. ia bersumpah bahwa ia adalah definisi 'memalukan' saat ini. Jika ayahnya melihatnya, mungkin ia sudah tak menganggap Asano anak kandung lagi. Ia tahu ia telah melewati seringkaian peristiwa yang setara memalukan dengan sekarang. Tapi ini. Ini betul-betul menghancurkan harga dirinya ke butir-butir terkecilnya.

Ah Tuhan, maafkan Asano karena sering meledek potongan rambut Ren.

Maafkan Asano juga karena sering mendiskriminasi anak kelas E.

Tapi Tuhan,

setidaknya jangan memberinya pacar titisan-kaum-yang-Kau-buang-ke-dalam-neraka sebagai balasannya.

Tapi ia tak dapat berbohong, ia juga bersalah atas insiden dirinya memakai baju badut ke sekolah.

Kutuklah dia untuk tergiur janji Karma untuk memakai baju _maid_ jika ia mau pakai baju badut.

[ **_Dabble_** ]

Asin.

Perih.

Tai kau, Karma.

Tiga hal itu sempat terpikirkannya ketika rambutnya basah oleh belaian ombak-ombak.

Si kampret itu membantingnya-serius kok- kedalam air ketika ia bilang ia malas berenang. Kini ia basah, dengan pasir memaksa masuk ke dalam celananya. Kini celananya tertarik-tarik kebawah karena gravitasi dan massa air yang masuk kedalam _boxer_ nya.

Dan sekali lagi karena ia kesal,

Tai kau, Karma.

[ **_Eastbound_** ]

Karma menyamankan dirinya di kursi beludru bagian _business class._ Suara kapten pesawat membelah sunyi, suaranya berat hampir tak dapat dimengerti. Karma mengabaikan demonstrasi keselamatan yang diperagakan pramugari itu, lebih memilih untuk memandang jalur pesawat yang membentang dari balik jendela. Tak banyak yang menemaninya di bagian ekslusif pesawat itu. Hanya sepasang suami-istri dan beberapa pria berjas mahal. Jika dihitung, tak perlu sampai menggunakan dua tangan

Pada malam ini, Karma akan pulang ke Jepang setelah dua tahun lamanya.

Tidak ada temannya yang tahu. Pasalnya, Karma memutuskan kontak begitu ia memulai kehidupan mahasiswanya di negeri yang dulu pernah ditaklukan Hitler. Jadi secara gamblang, ia meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya. Ia pergi diam-diam. Tidak memberitahukan rencananya maupun keberadaanya. Sepertinya orang-orang sudah sadar atas hilangnya dia. Terbukti dari _inbox_ ponselnya yang dipenuhi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi teman-?-nya. Tak ada satupun yang ia jawab. Begitu juga dengan pesan seorang kepala jeruk yang tak hentinya menghubungi. Jeruk yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya.

Tapi tak masalah.

Cukup abaikan dan teruskan kehidupan, dengan begitu harinya tetap indah.

Selama ini ia menghabiskan waktu disibukan oleh materi kuliah dan tugas dosen. Yang tentu saja sebenarnya tidak begitu menyibukan, terimakasih berkat otak berIQ tingginya. Dan di penghujung hari, di saat dia menyelesaikan tugas atau baru pulang dari ceramah-ceramah dosennya. Karma menyadari.

Hidupnya itu membosankan.

Tanpa teman-teman lamanya, rumahnya yang kosong tapi tenang, ataupun gunung dimana dulu ia menjadi _octopus hunter._

Sepertinya hanya itu yang menjauhkannya dari kebosanan selama ini.

Dan oh, jangan lupa. Si Asano.

Hal yang dinamakan 'pacaran' ini cukup menarik.

Lagipula, bagaimana lagi kau bisa menyebarkan banyak foto aib tanpa menjadi dekat? Menyenangkan sekali rasanya ketika Asano mengomel tentang ayahnya yang memanggilnya karena sebuah rumor kelewat ambigu. Tapi bukan hanya karena itu saja Karma masih setuju untuk berhubungan.

Mungkin karena peristiwa pemanasan global yang kian serius, ia jadi merasa panas tiap dekat dengan Asano.

Sebagaimanapun ia ingin muntah tiap memikirkan alasannya, ia tahu ia tak dapat mengelak.

Karma suka Asano.

Itu cukup untuk menjelaskan kegalauan Karma selama ini.

Karma kejam karena tidak menghubungi Asano walau sebenarnya suka? Mungkin. Asano mungkin sudah lupa Karma dilihat dari _inbox_ nya yang miskin smsnya? Bisa jadi. Asano barangkali sudah punya pacar baru? Kemungkinan besar.

Tapi tak apa, mau lupa wajahnya ataupun Asano digantikan alien luar angkasa yang tak tau apa-apa. Karma tak keberatan. Lagipula, Asano ' _kan_ alasannya terbang melewati belahan dunia.

Karma memejamkan mata, menyandarkan bahu ke badan dalam pesawat.

Nah, semoga pesawatnya sampai tepat waktu. Jika tidak, mungkin rencana mengejutkan Asano pada hari ulang tahunnya bisa gagal total.

 **Hyaho! minna-san :v. Sumpah ini bimbang banget antara mau dipublish ama kagak saking takut dosa(?) karena saya lagi gak puasa jadi saya niat aja dipublish. jadi gitu deh. maaf ya udah idenya gak jelas, panjang tiap drabbelnya labil lagi :") ngomong-ngomong, pasti nyadar ya setelah bachelor saya males spasinya XD**

 **yang [abashed] itu saya lihat di kamus artinya malu atau apa gitu. Tema untuk alfabet A tadinya mau 'Alias' aja, menceritakan kriminal!karma dengan detektif!asano tapi gajadi karena saya suka ngebayangin karma kerja jadi barista(?)**

 **[bachelor] artinya pria belum kawin, kalo gak salah biasanya pria yang mau nikah diluar negri semacam pesta-pestaan untuk merayakan hari terakhir kebujangannya. gak tau juga sih jepang juga ada kebiasaan gitu#plak. itu endingnya gak muasin ya? maaf gak pinter bikin ending jadi yah, malah di end di satu kalimat gitu aja :").**

 **carrot and stick itu ternyata perumpaan kerja keras yang dihadiahkan pujian ya ._. tapi saya mikirnya carrot and stick itu perumpaan orang yang mau susah karena bakal dijanjikan hadiah apa, jadinya drabblenya kek gitu.**

 **dabble itu keknya yang paling pendek. waktu buka kamus oxford, artinya ada dua. antara tertarik dengan sesuatu tapi gak serius ama menggerakan kaki/tangan di dalam air. cari lagi di internet artinya menceburkan jadi/? tadinya pengen bikin yang pengertian pertama tapi yang muncul di otak cuma ide buat yang kedua jadi .-.**

 **eastbound itu artinya menuju di timur. karena jepang itu di timur asia jadi yah nulis ini. tadinya pengen nulisnya si asano tapi bang asano terlalu sering muncul di fic ini :'v**

 **...sejujurnya kan judulnya "complete alphabet" tapi barunya sampai alfabet E jadi rencananya mau di chapter aja, menurut reader-sama sekalian, bagaimana?**

 **nah itu saja, maaf panjang. juga, terimakasih karena telah membaca fic kedua saya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kelanjutan kisah Karma, Asano, dan hubungan mereka yang terlalu dekat untuk dibilang hanya teman biasa.

 **Assassination classroom Yuusei Matsui**

 **DIS NUTZ, I mean –fanfic caesiellus**

 **OOC, TYPO, EYD jangan lupa, dan yha gak jelas.**

 **Flames diterima!**

 **[** Fabled **]**

Mereka bilang, Karma itu seram _._

Karma –lelaki itu- entah bagaimana dapat memancing orang untuk membisikan rumor-rumor ke udara.

Mulut ke mulut, ratusan gosip larut dalam pembicaraan. Dari yang logis seperti ' _Aku dengar dia membuat 14 orang masuk rumah sakit!'_ hingga yang absurd seperti ' _katanya, kemarin Karma mengunjungi Viktoria Sikeret untuk membeli celana dalam!'._ Semua orang tampaknya menatap Karma ketakutan karena ekspetasi imejnya yang beredar…., ada juga _sih_ yang melihat dia dengan horor setelah mendengar gosip yang terakhir itu. Salahkah jika Asano menganggapnya tidak seram?

Iya, Asano tahu Karma pernah mengancam siswa gedung utama dengan botol pecah. Dia juga dapat membuat orang merasakan sakit yang setara dengan ditendang di –piip-nya.

Tapi sungguh, apakah lelaki yang mengigaukan namanya –"…Gakushuu''- di tidurnya seburuk itu?

 **[** Guard **]**

Ren menghela napas.

Bukan, dia bukan melakukannya untuk terlihat keren _kok._ Dia sudah keren tanpa harus menghela napas ganteng( _pendapat_ _pribadi,sih_ ). Ren mencibir kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan poninya, merasa ekstra tampan setelah melakukan itu. Abaikan paragraf ini.

 _Anyway,_

Ren mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya ke lantai, menatap tidak sabar jam – _baru-_ di pergelangan tanganya. Dia mengumpat kesal ketika melihat dimana ujung jarum jam itu beristirahat; Ren sudah pasti telat untuk uhukmenguntituhuk Maehara pulang. Ren menatap melas pintu itu, dengan level yang sama seperti orang kebelet p*p ketika toilet penuh.

Kamvret lu, Asano.

Kenapa juga dia harus menjaga kelas dimana Asano dan Karma bermesraan?

 **[** Habit **]**

Karma benci tidur bersama Asano.

Biasanya, pasangan dimabuk _cintah_ itu bahagia dapat tidur dalam satu selimut. Dalam beberapa konteks yang berbeda, tentu saja. Menghabiskan malam berpelukan, merapatkan tubuh dengan alasan mencari kehangatan; terdengar surgawi, ya kan?

Oh tidak, kawan, bagi Karma itu jauh dari surgawi.

Karma menggigit bibirnya, menahan sumpah serapah yang melesak ingin keluar.

Asano telah 'menandai' lehernya.

Karma pendam dalam-dalam hasrat untuk meninju Asano –lebih baik jika pemiliknya sadar- junior.

Si Penggigit masih tidur terlelap.

Dan esok paginya, si Asano malah heboh sendiri menuduhnya selingkuh begitu ia melihat bercak itu.

 **[** Ideal **]**

Melewati hari hujan dengan berdekapan. Sedikit murahan, memang ; tapi Asano anggap itu ideal. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia dapat mencuri ciuma-

" Rasakan ini, Anak papih!"

-dan dia malah mendapatkan bajunya kotor oleh lumpur.

Asano menatap datar Karma, yang hanya menyengir –Imut- dan menertawakannya.

Namun, pada akhirnya dia ikut tertawa.

Bermain di bawah hujan, juga tidak apa-apa _kok_ bagi Asano.

 **[** Juvenile **]**

Ini salah.

Dia tahu benar soal itu, namun itu tidak menghentikannya untuk melakukan itu.

Asano melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Berandal bermata merkuri itu menatapnya kesal, lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Suara lidah mereka sedikit keras, tapi terserahlah. Mereka sedang bercumbu di bawah pohon. Di belakang sekolah. Sudah begitu mereka berkelamin satu jenis.

Tapi eh,

Asano akan menyalahkan ini karena rasa penasaran anak muda.

 **[** kid **]**

Karma –percaya atau tidak- dapat mengatasi anak-anak dengan baik. Bisa jadi karena ia sendiri sedikit –lumayan- kekanak-kanakan. Lagipula, cukup menyenangkan melihat wajah kaget Nagisa melihatnya mengatasi mereka ketika mereka bertemu anak hilang.

Namun, dia tidak dapat mengatasi fakta bahwa ia telah menjadi anak-anak.

Susu stroberi basi itu mungkin penyebabnya.

Karma mendekat ke tempat Asano tertidur pulas, menggoyang-goyangkan pria berambut jingga itu dengan brutal

"….Achano?"

Ah, dia sudah membenci keadaannya ini

 **akhirnya bisa apdet juga uwu**

 **inspirasi buat chapter ini…rada gak jelas, maaf ya reader-sama :"3**

 **pembahasan chap ini adalah~**

 **jeng jeng jeng**

 **Fabled; artinya terkenal dan sering dibicarakan(menurut kamus) awalnya pen bikin tentang asano, tapi gak ada gairahnya :"D**

 **Guard; demi apa daku nulis ren-nya. Maaf ya dia jadi menjijikan *titik dua ve* karena asano itu terkenal teladan, hamba mikir dia tipe yang takut kepergok bermesraan jadi yha, sekuriti ren digunakan**

 **Habit; abis dengerin lagu apa lupa, tapi pokoknya ada kasur dan jeng ide ini muncul ^^**

 **Ideal; jujur, pelukan di hari hujan itu #goals author. Ya, itu kalo udah ditemukan cara menghidupkan karakter dua d.**

 **Juvenile; anak muda. Nuff said**

 **Kid; klise plot sori.**

 **Ya segitu aja buat chapter ini, terimakasih karena telah dibaca dan untuk reviewnya ;A;**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi!**


End file.
